New Hampshire (Project Freelancer: Rebirth)
Agent New Hampshire is a member of Project Freelancer: Rebirth. Personality His personality can be described, inside when you break his shell, as kind-spirited, but very cautious, especially when he has been betrayed recently. It takes him about a few weeks to calm down and stop investigating. He doesn't like approaching the Freelancers high in the leaderboard, because normally they are very competitive and not easy to talk to at all, either interested in winning the Director's attention or proving themselves strong enough to kill other people with ease. In that regard, he still attempts to talk to them, but more cautiously. Recently, this has changed, noticing that some of the members high in the leaderboard are nice and not exactly so competitive. Some. He generally is nice and easy to talk to, but he's rarely apologetic when he realizes he does something wrong. He has a few interesting habits, such as making popcorn or polishing and cleaning out his gun, then testing it out on the range. He also tests out his martial arts sometimes, to keep that ability up in case he somehow gets into deadly hand to hand combat, without his weapons or Humbler Stun Device. He sometimes makes jokes, fitting into the situation. But when he gets close to a person, a good friend that would stick with him to the end, he will make the choice to sacrifice himself and save that person. His loyalty is true. In some conversations, he gets vulgar and just right out of the blue says 'Well, fuck'. He doesn't really care when he says these things, and this is normally in a bad situation or just a plain attempt to add some humor in to the conversation. He also doesn't take well to being threatened, in fact, he gets extremely violent in his words when you do ''threaten him. Word of the wise; dont threaten him. When he finds out a friend, a close friend, gets killed, he can be incredibly heartless to find this person and kill him/her. Recently, since he had a major crush on California and since she's dead and he never admitted it, he's become bitter and generally distant. His parent's, brother, and sister, was dead, and now the one he had a crush on. He acknowledges he is pretty much alone in the world now, with not many friends to help him in battle or aid in personal matters. But he still has the few friends in Project Freelancer. He's generally become more open-minded since those weeks. Relationships Alaska New Hampshire practically considers Alaska as his mentor, mentally anyways. He is on a shaky enough relationship as a friend with him, but, things will pan out. Maine Hampshire has talked with Maine, but it was only for a few seconds. Those few seconds changed his way of thinking. It was terrible. Connecticut Hampshire hasn't met Conneticut. Arkansas ''"So seriously, how -do- you like painting your stuff? Its very puzzling." ''- Hampshire ''"Dark colors. And a personal emblem here and there." - Arkansas "Heh, nice." ''- Hampshire Hampshire finds Ark as a friend. He actually had a good talk with him about his view of the world. After that, their friendship was shaky but it panned out in the end, as they soon after became best friends after the strong attack on the facility by an mysterious-once-agent known as Nebraska. After bonding for a bit, they became best friends. South Carolina ''"I dont have anything I cherish in this world except the friends I have made here in Project Freelancer. To be honest? I was just trying to make small talk and this dragged on a lot more then it needed to. Sorry but....I'm going now." '' Hampshire doesn't like Carolina much, but doesn't expect him of betrayal. He simply dislikes Carolina but is willing to work with him to fight against the enemy. As long he isn't some stupid lapdog pet and is able to thinK for himself. The Director New Hampshire's opinion of the Director is straight and obvious; he just doesn't trust him. In fact, he doesn't even like to be remotely near him, but he still is there, bearing with it. He always had a feeling something was going on in the background, some sort of plan that he wasn't told about. As far as he knows, there's still a plan. North Dakota New Hampshire never met Dakota. Montana He has a small rivalry with her AI, Omega. But overall, he likes helping her. From time to time. They are very good friends. Wyoming He likes Wyoming, gives him advice from time to time, but aside from that, nothing else. Nevada California He actually had a crush on her ever since she arrived at the Freelancer base near Mombasa a while back before Sins Of The Past. He had a small talk with her and they seemed to get along very well, but he never admitted that he did have a major crush on her. But now, since she's dead and she's not coming back, he is alone. His family is dead, his crush in a long time is dead, he is alone in the world. Sad thing is, he acknowledges this and has become a lot more distant with the other members of Project Freelancer: Rebirth. Recently, however, he has come out of his stupor and became more welcoming. Arizona Washington ''"Pretty cool." - ''Hampshire New Hampshire's opinion of Wash is unique. He trusted him on the spot, and since he cracks jokes from time to time, he likes him as a friend. Recently however, New Hampshire doesn't even know if he's alive. History His history is shrouded in mystery, but he does tell you what he could. He was born on a colony that had a great economy and general population, but what was unique about his childhood was his parents, and how they taught him in his skills. They raised him and trained him when he was younger, teaching him about tactics and general school stuff. In fact, they normally pushed him ahead of class, encouraging him to try his best, and after school, they taught him more things, mostly about combat, and flanking the enemy. After they did this, they would send him to bed with food. It was over all a very harsh but also a very livable life. He learned a lot about combat from his parent's, and became better because of it. They even taught him about melee combat, and he adapted it to his own fighting techniques. He participated in the recruiting program for Project Freelancer: Rebirth, and was recruited in to the program because of his unique ability to adapt to unique situations, and his skillset. If he's asked about his parent's, he said they just pushed him out of the house once he was old enough, with money. Later on a few years later, he found out that they died from an Insurrectionist attack on that block. It is currently unknown if this background is true, or just memory manipulation, as he never felt and never heard of the colony he came from. It is unknown if he will ever regain those same set of memories. He was recruited early in the program because of his unique abilities and skillset. He also was very friendly with other freelancers, which was a plus. He made his reputation known, because in the past one of the top Freelancers on the leaderboard wanted him to get out of the room. A very violent fight ensued, causing both of the two to head to the hospital. Ironically, New Hampshire had taken less damage then the other Freelancer he was fighting, and was pushed out of the medical area quite quickly because his wounds weren't as severe. But his reputation of sharing and being nice was more known then this, and is still on the program today. He still has a good memory of the fight with the freelancer. He actually had a relationship with her, and it ended up bad. They both enlisted in Project Freelancer early, and they were pushing each-others buttons for a long time until the freelancer, Nebraska, just wanted him to get out of the room and for her to never see him again. It ended up as bad as their relationship, completely destroyed with no hope of returning. In fact, Nebraska ended up with more broken bones then the ones that weren't in her body, causing her to be sent to the hospital and never return again. He doesn't really care about her anymore, but he wished that she was different and that in the past, they could be something more. Skills and Abilities His skills and abilities, enhanced by his unique Armor Enhancement, are quite notable for being adaptable for any situation, in close combat, long range, and even space combat. He is quite a marksman, being able to fire off accurate shots from a normal magnum without any aid of any enhancement aside from the scope thats normally on it. His skills were sharpened by unique training from very young, his parent's being highly known for being both instructors and amazing tacticians in the UNSC. His martial arts, he developed them by himself and only by himself, learning of unique points on the human body he can take advantage of. He lacks brute force, but he more then makes up in his adaptability. Overall, a very smart asset you can have on the field that has potential to be one of the top people on the leaderboard, and equal Carolina if he has more enhancements. He also has a very unique reputation on stopping arguments and stopping feuds that have went on for a while, this is another reason why he was recruited in to Project Freelancer: Rebirth early on. Likes One thing to note for his likes is that he loves snacks, up to the point where he shares it with other freelancers, but rarely. He likes many snacks, 21st century food most obviously. His favorite is chocolate with a hazel nut in the middle, and his second favorite is popcorn. Although he will never discuss that he likes these with a passion, he still likes sharing with other people, instead of leaving them out. This gives him the outlook that he's childish or foolish when he's anything but. He also loves a certain speech that was recited by Winston Churchill in the past. Aside from this, he generally likes checking his gun over and over to be ensured that it won't break on him. Armor, Appearence and Armor Enhancement His Armor Enhancement is unique in the fact that it was designed for him, and only him. The Reflex Enhancer enhances his agility and reflexes, making him the perfect sniper you want to have to watch your back, or the trusted friend to fight alongside you in battle. This ability is constantly being used, especially in combat, where its true potential can be seen. Over all, it isn't very major, but rather an improvement to his fighting capabilities, as with all of the Enhancements. Its more of a bio enhancement, however. His last armor was infected with a rather deadly virus and it almost killed him. Whoever infected him with the virus is unknown, but it could have been an outside source. His new armor is in tip-top shape. His newest, latest armor, had a new material used in its unique creation. It hardened the armor and allowed for the user to be in a more deadly environment. The helmet is probably the most hardened, along with his chest, legs, and arms. It also has very unique magnetic straps, allowing you to hold more weapons easier and negating their weight, allowing you to run faster on the battlefield if you have said weapons. He uses two EOD shoulders, normal MJOLNIR chest, with a Hayabusa helmet. The one other notable thing is that through-out his whole Freelancer-life he had a symbol on each armor, in reference to a Forerunner in the past that had helped humanity. Not many people know of that, but he knows much about the Forerunner's and the tech they used. Now, his emblem is changed to a spade. Weapons Thanks to his advanced Freelancer suit, he changed his arsenal recently. His main weapon is the MA7B Assault Rifle, a improved version of the MA6B assault rifle. It has more of a punch then the MA6B, and has improved clip capacities. Overall, this is New Hampshire's main choice in battle when possible. His other choice is the Insurrectionist Sniper Rifle, a good defense, also. His other weapon for extremely close quarters combat is the modified Humbler Stun Device he uses for both training and live combat. Recently, the Humbler Stun Device has changed to a knife, a tesla knife. Notable Quotes and Conversations ''with Wash and Hampshire "Popcorn, anyone?" - Hampshire "What the fuck?" - Wash "Oh, nothing much. Just popcorn." puts the popcorn on a nearby table. "Names New Hampshire." "Never noticed you." - Wash "Probably because you didn't look anywhere for me." - Hampshire "True." - Wash "Yeah, so you want popcorn or do you want to eat the regular food here?" - Ham "Hell, anything is better then the glop they call food." - Wash hands over the bag of popcorn. "Well, its better then that. Nice to meet you." the bag "Thanks, '''by the way, the names Washington, but most people call me Wash." Nods "Glad to meet you. I have tons more where that came from, i normally have it as a snack." - Hampshire "No kidding, thats freaking awesome." - Wash "Yeah, i know right?" - Hampshire. [Moves away'' from Wash, not by much, and pulls out his stun device, keeping it away from Wash just in case. He begins to tune it for a certain training session.] '"Deactivated, wont hurt you." eating popcorn, much to Hampshires surprise. "You NEED ''to make more of this stuff." stun device back, fully tuned and ready to go for a training match. "Yeah, i know. If you want, i can give you a few bags.' Although, your going to have to make it yourself." conversation. Notes and Trivia '+ '''His first name is Adrian, which the maker of the character grabbed the name off of Adrian Shepard, the protagonist in the game Half Life: Opposing Force. The ability to adapt and survive also came off of the protagonist. '+ 'His theme is called Jazz Blues. '+ 'Three times his armor has been practically destroyed and replaced with another one. This has become a running gag, but it ended since he got his 'true' replacement armor. '+ '''Now, New Hampshire has adopted a new look for his armor. Black, white, and a new motto. "Ace and Spades may break my pay but words of god may help me." Thats a joke, by the way. Death Category:Project Freelancer: Rebirth